The Confusion! Tamaki and Hauri!
Hauhi sighed. Cosplaying as Bella from Twilight didn't seem bad, since everyone still thinks shes a he. But what urked her the most is that Tamaki was Edward. Hauhi had already read all the Twilight ''books to know that she and Tamaki are " happily wed ". Once she had finished changing into a dress that was a bit baggy and black tights, she found out that the others have finished changing. Kyoya as Carsile, Honey as Seth Clearwater, Mori as Sam , Kaoru as Quil, Hikaru as Jacob, and.... ''Him..... Tamaki was Edward... His shiny gold contacts fit him. The false fangs looked amazing. Well.... To a fauning girl's eyes. To Hauri, he looked cool. " Nice Sempi!" She said as her red contacts made her vision a bit clearer than her other contacts. "Why thank you, my dear.... " Tamaki smiled. His role as Edward was going to get him closer to Hauhi. " You look nice, Hauri." The twins said with there mischivious smiles. Since it was ten minutes intill the girls arrived, all of them decided to sit in they're locations. Seth/ Honey in the corner next to Jacob/Hikaru, Bella/Hauri sat on Edward / Tamaki while he sat on the red velvet couch, Quil/Kaoru sat at a table, and Carsile/Kyoya and Sam/Mori are playing checkers on a table. @@@@@@@@@@ "Welcome to the-- Nekozawa!?" Said Tamaki with false fangs still on. " Ahh, Tamaki..." " What are you doing here Nekozawa?" Nekozawa gives Hauhi a wooden brown curse doll that looks like a cat. "I was bored and I gave you and Hauri a curse. Bysies!" Nekozawa takes off his hood to reveal.... Kirimi Nekozawa!?!?! "Hehe! Bye Big Brother!!!" Kirimi walked out of the host club with a smile on her face. Tamaki and Hauri's faces become white as they heard that from the girl. "A curse!? What curse could Nekozawa's sister do!?" Said Tamaki while balling. Hauhi looked at the wooden cat with her and Tamaki's name on it's back with horrid handwriting. " We need to cancel the Host club for the day!" Said Tamaki. A machine wirred and the hosts heard cackiling. Renge Houshakuji appeared out of nowhere . " No, no, no! We are ''NOT ''closing the host club today! In two minutes, girls are looking for the ''T''w''ilight ''cast!" Tamaki started to protest. "We have to! There is a curse afoot!!!" Renge wasn't having it. " NO! We are having the host club!" "No, Renge. Tamaki Sempi is right. We should cancel the host club today." Said Hauhi. Renge huffed. "Your lucky your cute....." This was ment for both Hauhi and Tamaki. Renge disappeared with the wirring of a machine. "So, no cake?" Honey asked. @@@@@@@@@@@ Tamaki felt weird when entering the Host club, as if he was a new person. " Hey guys! Sorry for being late." He said when he entered. Everyone didn't have eyes on Tamaki; they had eyes on Hauhi. "Oh! There you are, Tamaki Sempi!" She said cheerfully. She walked toward him with a smile on her face. Tamaki's violet eyes were wide-eyed. '''Why is she so happy to see me? This is new.' ''He said in his mind. "So, we have twenty minutes till the girls come. Let's talk about yesterday." Said Tamaki. "Let's see... Since Kirimi gave us a curse, which had no effect on either me or Tamaki Sempi, I decided that we should understand bordom." Said Hauhi. "What if it is working?" Asked Honey. " Your right, Honey! What if it's working secretly?! Oh, no...." Hauhi said, curled into a ball. "Calm down, Hauhi! There's nothing to be afraid of. Curses are fake." Said Tamaki, coolly handling this situation. "How can you calm down at a time like this!? There is a curse afoot!!!" Yelled Haruhi, practicly reminding everyone (Excluding Tamaki and herself) of Tamaki. " -_-' Serosly... I just said that curses are fake..." Said Tamaki, slightly annoyed. " Hey, maybe we can get some other people, maybe girls, from the Black Magic club can help us." Said Hikaru. " No!" Yelled Hauhi. "What was that , Hauhi?" Asked Kaoru. "Mama... Says... No..." Said Hauhi. She sounded exactly like Tamaki. "Your not my mother..." Said Tamaki. To be continued..... Category:Role-switch